


Friends...or More

by Kalorii



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalorii/pseuds/Kalorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost spends Christmas Eve twisted up about his feelings for one of his fellow Guardians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends...or More

**Author's Note:**

> This is largely a pointless, meandering fic. ._. It didn't go anywhere near how I expected it'd go but I guess it's okay. I'll try to do better next time. :|

It was a solemnly silent Christmas night. Snow fell slowly toward the ground below, quite a change from earlier in the day where the wind howled and snow flew violently. Most everyone was tucked in their beds, the kids most likely dreaming of how much fun they'd have the next day building snowmen and having snowball fights after playing with their Christmas toys. There was always joy to be had once the harshness of a winter storm blew through even if parents grumbled about the shovelling and trying to get cars warm the next morning.

Only one seemed to be out willingly in the chilling weather, sitting high up in the crook of a tree, relaxing against the trunk. A shoeless foot dangled over one edge as he moved to put a staff up safely among tight-knit branches above. Folding his pale skinned fingers across his blue hoodie, a slight grin crossed his lips as a thought crossed his mind. If anyone could see him they would chastise him for being outside in such inappropriate clothing for the weather. His mother would have strung him up if she could see him now.

Sighing, Jack Frost pushed aside such memories for the time being. This weather was nothing for him and it wasn't as if anyone could see him at this moment in time. Sure, some of the kids had been able to spot him now but the adults largely remained oblivious to the nipping at their nose - and the faces made behind their backs before a snowball pelted them. For Jack, all he cared was that he had someone who did believe in him. The fact that his work would be appreciated and kids would know the fun and excitement of a great winter's day made him happier than he could say. Being a Guardian was great and knowing his purpose was even better. His name was spreading like wildfire and it felt good.

Yet, as he sat on the branch, he had to admit that there were some drawbacks to being a Guardian. For one, it was difficult to get himself some alone time. He loved his friends but everyone needed some kind of time to themselves. Whether it was kids begging for snow to have fun with or the other Guardians asking for a spot of help, the young winter spirit had been caught up in a whirlwind of activity. Helping North with the Christmas toys, Tooth and Sandy with really just being there and Bunny with the horde of eggs he whipped up each Easter.

Bunny. Now _there_ was a problem. Whether the Pooka knew it or not, he'd twisted Jack's insides like no one or anything ever had before.

Jack was young but he wasn't stupid. He hadn't gone through three-hundred years without thinking about being with another person. Being invisible to everyone had made him practically starved for attention which was why he hadn't cared if he were tugged every which way when things first started. It was nice to be needed and...loved.

He was no stranger to crushes. Now that he had his memories back, he knew that he'd had a crush on young Elizabeth who lived in the same village he did. She'd been the only one who tolerated his teasing and would do the same right back. If there had been anyone he would have settled down with, it would have been her. But he'd also had a forbidden crush on one of his best friends at the time, Thomas. It was something he'd forcibly shoved aside, knowing it would have broken his mother's heart to know that her son might like another man.

Through the years, Jack had seen the world change quite significantly. He'd watched as people slowly began to accept that love didn't just have to be restricted to man and woman. Granted, there was still a long way to go but there was less of a chance he would be hung if anyone knew about his feelings. Thomas was long gone and Jack had since moved on from pining for one who wasn't with them any longer. No, his heart had other plans which were causing him no end of frustration and confusion.

Reaching up, the winter spirit ran his hands over his face as though it could help him to see things more clearly. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, only feeling more unsure of himself. He'd seen countless mortals go through the same predicament, wandering in the snow covered streets as they sorted out their thoughts. Often times, he treated them as he would a TV show, watching as their lives unfolded before him. It didn't help him now, however.

When had even started noticing that he liked Bunnymund in a way that went far beyond friendship? It was even before he became a Guardian, he knew that. It was impossible to tease North and interfering with Sandy or Tooth was pretty much unheard of. Bunny was the only one who rose to Jack's constant teasing and pranking, all of them involving Easter and a fresh coat of snow. The blizzard of '68 was only the tip of the iceberg - so to speak.

Jack remembered the first time he'd caught the Easter Bunny rooting around a bush as he hid the eggs carefully. He was so young then, only a few years after he'd been pulled from the frozen waters of his pond. It'd been wonderful to find someone else who could see him and hear him up until the gruff rabbit had simply told him to stay out of his way and left. From then on it'd been like a game of cat and mouse. Every Easter, Jack would do something to rile the Pooka up though there was never any malice to his mischief.

Come the spring of '67, Jack had grown weary of being ignored. He had gone for so long without anyone to talk to him and respond back. By then he'd seen Sandman and North, knew of Tooth and her legions of helpers but Bunny was the only one who really spoke to him. Waiting in a bush nearby one Easter, he'd followed Bunny down to the Warren, marvelling at the spring colours and warmth. The golems had caught him quickly, however, then evicted him before he could say a single word. He doubted that Bunny knew that incident had sparked the frosty reception the next Easter. None of their meetings before the trouble with Pitch had been kind though Bunny had been nice enough to give Jack at least an iota of attention.

And yet...

Bunny had always told Jack to "rack off" but he'd never physically forced him to leave his presence. Blizzard aside, Bunny had never tossed a boomerang his way when the winter spirit followed him from one place to the next. That had to mean something, right?

"What are you _thinking_?" Jack admonished himself out loud and dropped his hands from his face. He shoved one hand into his pockets while the other went up to grab his staff. Nothing ever got accomplished when he sat around and felt sorry for himself. For the Guardian of fun, he certainly enjoyed spending a lot of time acting like the Guardian of self-pity. "Wouldn't Bunny find that hilarious."

Shaking his head, Jack stood up and spread his arms without saying another word. A gust of chilling wind picked him up and lifted him to the clouds where he waved to Sandy as he spotted him hovering over the town below. He put on a good-natured smile and saluted to his fellow Guardian before pointing north. Getting a brilliant, golden Christmas tree in response, he laughed and stopped his flight just to give it a quick dusting of frost.

"I'll see you at the Pole, Sandy! Merry Christmas!" He nodded to his friend and continued on his way, feeling slightly more upbeat.

His mind wouldn't stop chattering at him. He wanted desperately to tell Bunny how he felt but that seemed like a stupid thing to do. There was no way that the Pooka would take him seriously and just laugh in his face. Jack knew how foolish it sounded and how impossible it seemed. He was as cold as ice while Bunny was a...well, bunny. Surely he wouldn't feel like that for a human let alone Jack Frost.

The one thing Jack hated the most about this was that he was never content with what he had. He always wanted _more_. Bunny was now a good friend, he was starting to be believed in and that still wasn't enough for him. Since when had he grown so greedy? He deserved to be on the naughty list at this rate and he was tempted to make North write his name in. Maybe the coal would teach him a lesson about playing with fire. Maybe.

At last, the workshop came into sight and he let himself in through the front door this time rather than blowing in with a flurry of snow. Usually he liked doing that just to see the yetis and elves freak out but tonight was different. It was Christmas Eve and North was already out doing his rounds but he'd be back soon enough. He nodded his greetings to everyone, blue eyes darting this way and that as he sought out the grey and white fur of the one who'd put him into so much turmoil.

Sure enough, Bunny was sitting at a table sipping at something in a mug which he raised as he spotted Jack. "Merry Christmas to ya. Thought you'd be out givin' some Christmas cheer to all the kids."

The young man shrugged and pulled himself up to sit on the table, shifting his staff so he was slightly leaning on it. "I did my duty in some places and left others alone. I can't be everywhere at once even though I'd love to snow everyone in for the holidays." He reached back and grabbed a cookie, wincing as the warmth was sapped right out of it. "Besides, you'd miss me."

"Would I?" Bunny teased with an arched eyebrow and a smirk. Twitching an ear and setting down his mug, the rabbit leaned back in the plush chair and stretched. "Just seems like you're missin' out on a lotta fun'n that ain't your speed. You haven't been sittin' around and slackin' on the job, have you?"

Nuts. Jack said nothing and ate his cookie in a few quick bites, dusting off his fingers. The crumbs went down to the carpet below where the elves eagerly lapped them up much to the winter spirit's amusement. "I can't miss North's Christmas party. He'd make me sit down and work on toys until next Christmas."

Rolling his eyes with a light laugh, Bunny looked inside of his mug and twitched his nose in irritation. "Need some more cocoa. You want some? Maybe it'll warm ya up for once so you can stop freezin' all those Christmas cookies." When Jack shook his head, the Pooka shrugged and started walking back toward the kitchen.

Jack watched him as he retreated, knocking his forehead a few times with his staff. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't admit to Bunny that he wanted to try being more than friends. It sounded too strange to him and he knew that Bunny would never like him the same way. It was frustrating to keep thinking about it while coming to the same conclusion. How long could he possibly go on like this while never giving away how he really felt? Someone would figure it out.

Lost in his thoughts, he let out a yelp of shock and jumped as he felt something hot touch his arm. With wide eyes, he looked over to see a very pleased Bunny who was holding out a mug for Jack to take. "Didn't melt ya, did I? Don't see any puddles formin' on the floor yet," he said as Jack glared and snatched the mug out of the Guardian's grasp. "Know you said you didn't want it but it'd be a shame to let somethin' like a good cocoa go to waste."

The frozen Guardian reached over and rubbed his arm, his eyes glancing down to the deep brown liquid in his mug. A small smile crossed his lips and he took a very small sip, shivering as the warmth flooded through him. "Yeah, yeah. You just want to see me unthaw so I can't ruin your egg hunts again," he muttered, flashing his friend a grin. "Be careful what you wish for."

This was fine. It was enough to be friends. Maybe someday they'd have more than what they had now or perhaps Jack would move on from what he felt. Whatever the case, it was nice to sit down and have a mug of cocoa on a cold Christmas night with someone he liked - no, he _loved_. Even if his heart yearned for more, if there was one thing Jack Frost had learned it was that patience was a good thing to have. Things would work out in the end.

Raising his mug, Jack stood up and lifted his staff to let a light dusting of snow fall over everything and everyone at the table. "Merry Christmas, Bunny." He made sure to tilt his staff a bit to the Pooka's direction, laughing as both the rabbit and the mug of cocoa he held got a dousing of snow. "But I'll never stop fooling around on Easter."

"Oh rack off!" Bunny grumbled, brushing the snow off his arms, the tiniest hint of a smile on his face.


End file.
